A multimedia file may include one or more images and one or more audio objects. The audio objects may originate with different sources, such as different people engaged in a conversation. As such, the audio objects may be distinguished from one another based upon various audio parameters including, for example, the direction from which an audio object originates.
The discrimination between audio objects has become more practical as audio recording devices have been implemented that include multiple microphones. For example, mobile terminals, such as smartphones, now frequently have multiple microphones. The increased number of microphones facilitates improved voice call quality including improved hands-free voice quality and provides for more advanced video recording audio options. In this regard, the capture of audio signals by an audio recording device, such as a mobile terminal, having multiple microphones permits the audio objects to be separated based upon their respective directions. As such, audio tracks may be constructed that include some, but not all, of the audio objects, thereby permitting undesired audio objects, such as the audio objects that principally include noise, to be removed.
Notwithstanding the increased capability of audio recording devices or audio processing devices to distinguish audio objects, it may be difficult for a user to determine the number of audio objects that have been identified and to further determine the characteristics of those audio objects, such as the direction from which an audio objects originates, as there is not an intuitive manner in which to provide this information regarding distinct audio objects to the user. User interfaces do exist that provide a mixing console or otherwise include one or more sliders to permit a user to modify respective audio objects. However, these user interfaces are not generally intuitive for most users and, instead, generally require an audio professional or a user of comparable experience to operate the mixing console properly or require the investment of substantial time to learn how to operate the mixing console to provide the desired output.